


Ally the Omega x Soldier 76

by MikariLune



Series: Overwatch A/B/O [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikariLune/pseuds/MikariLune
Summary: Ever since Jack rescued you from a gang of alphas out in the streets you have been following him. You are an older woman, just about to hit 40 actually, but still very spry and active being an omega. Still have a good fifteen or so years until being considered old. After a year the two of you had grown close and became mates as you were the only stable thing in each others lives. When the recall popped of course you followed him and you were welcomed as you were Jacks mate and not a bad shot with a rifle. Jack has been very glad to have you with him in this time as it was quite awkward around his old team for a while, but you were there through it all. At this moment in time, though, you are going to have to prove he is still good enough for you as an incident causes his confidence to waver.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this first part is not sexual at all really, the explicit tag is for the eventual next chapter

There were three things you noticed when you woke up next and in order they were a dull, throbbing pain in thigh, the smell of sterility around you and lavender, and a white ceiling above you versus the dark sky you remember last. It would take a few moments for the realization that you were in the medical bay to sink in and by the time it had you had sat up and accidentally tugged your IV. A beeping alarm sounding your ears would twitch and you looked around to see Angela rushing in to you and pressing you back down against the bed, “Easy, Ally, it’s ok you’re safe” the doctor would coo to you, her beta nose taking a moment to catch the stress in your scent and she gave your shoulder a squeeze, “You took a bad hit to the thigh, we almost lost you, but you are going to be just fine now” she explain.

Relaxing slowly at those words you would take a deep breath and finally unclench the fists you had been making in the sheets as you asked the other worry, “Where’s Jack?” a small whine in your tone as you could only very faintly smell your alpha, telling you that he had not been near for hours and that worried you. You had both been on that mission in Dorado and gotten pinned down, the searing pain of the shrapnel hitting your leg coming back to you and Jacks panicked and downright afraid scent before you passed out. Angela would smile at you softly, though you could see a bit of worry in her own eyes, “Once you were out of the woods and just resting he left the medical bay. That was two days ago now and he has only come back briefly a couple times to check on you”

Ears flattening against your head you would feel your stress beginning to grow again as your instinct was telling you’re your alpha had abandoned you. It happened sometimes when omegas got badly hurt, alphas would rather move on to a healthy one then wait for them to heal, but mates usually had a stronger bond. The woman seeing your panic would speak again quickly, “It is not you, Ally, he is upset at himself and thinks you won’t want him anymore because he didn’t protect you well enough. Reinhardt had to stop him from going back for revenge also and that isn’t helping matters” she say and your eyes widened, “I need to go to him” You say then trying to push yourself up again for her to stop you and you whine.

Unfortunately it would be another two days in the medical bay for your leg to heal a little more before the doctor would let you put any weight on it. In that time Jack had visited twice and while you could see the relief in his eyes and spoke to him a little he would downright flee when you brought up the incident and had only touched you once. Your cheek with his fingers before pulling back like you had burned him, ears flat and if he had a tail you were certain it would have been tucked between his legs as well. Lena would be nice enough to bring you a change of clothes that consisted of loose pants and a tshirt that Jack had given you in your prior travels, a shirt that had been his but had shrunk at one point in the wash. Once the angel finally let you free you would be leaning on a crutch as you ventured into the halls.

Nose twitching and seeking your alpha you would make your way towards the kitchen first to see if he was there, greeting any others as you went of course. Getting there you would almost droop as you didn’t find him, sinking into a chair for a bit as you were ordered to rest your leg when you could. Hanzo was there, however, and the other omega would give you a gentle look, “I believe he is in the shooting range with Jesse, working out frustrations” he tell you and you would blink at the archer. You had been only slightly surprised when he and the gunslinger had come out as mates, but they were good for each other. The man bringing you a glass of juice would sit with you, his presence keeping you grounded for now, “They were in the kitchen with me earlier and soon as Jesse saw his expression he told me that he and Jack needed ‘alpha time’ together before pushing Jack out” He explain with a chuckle as you sip on the juice

Jack had told you quite a bit about Jesse and you had gotten to know the gunslinger and his omega quite well when you got back to know that McCree was a fairly chill alpha, but when one of his ‘pack’ had an issue then he had an issue. You knew he considered Jack like a father figure or at the very least an older brother so Hanzo’s words had not surprised you and you thanked him of course before sighing, “Honestly if I was healed completely I would probably just find and jump him” you admit with a soft blush and the man chuckled a deep and understanding sound. “I do agree with you there, they seem to think better with the knots at times and understand that if you still want sex you still want them” he muse. Once you finished your drink he would clean the cup quickly before helping you to your feet once more and walking with you to go and find your alphas.

As predicted the two were in the shooting range and a glance to the scores would tell you at once how things were going. Jesse was winning, but not by much and you could smell the challenge scents in the air. It was definitely a competition of alphas and you and Hanzo would both shudder. Alphas on display would entice any omega, especially if it was THEIR alpha. Both of you sharing a look you would let Hanzo approach first, watching as he moved up behind Jesse and pressed up against his back, the cowboy straightening at the contact and practically preening under what you assumed were whispered words of praise. Ears twitching at the gunshots that were then released from Peacekeeper you would shift your own attention, catching sight of Jack as he was turning to quickly retreat out the other door. His shoulders were tense and catching his scent the dominance was fading to depression and fear that your instinct acted before you could even think. 

You whined. As loud and distressed as you could, you whined. 

Feeling the room still you would watch Jack freeze. Jesse and Hanzo’s scents changing quickly to worry you could hear their steps as they started to move to you, probably thinking your wound had opened, but your eyes were on your alpha. It seemed like an eternity for something to happen, but he finally turned and you saw it in his eyes, the desire to protect his mate no matter what. A smaller whine leaving you, you would reach for him and as you tried to move to him you tripped over the crutch. Eyes closing as you braced to meet the ground you felt arms wrap around your middle and a southern voice in your ear, “I got ya’ Ally, you ok?” And you whimpered as you caught his scent. Instinct flaring that it was the wrong alpha as you managed to stutter, “Fine, didn’t hurt my leg” you promise, trying to gain your balance and some semblance of stability in your mind, but you were breaking.

Everything in the next few moments would seem a blur as a broken sob left you, the stress finally causing you to break, but yet it would be what finally fixed the whole situation. You barely caught Hanzo shouting to Jesse to watch out before hearing the cowboy grunt and let go of you. Ears then registering a snarl as you were pulled into a different chest, a snarl that screamed ‘mine’ and the scent that then flooded your nose just caused the sobs to come more freely. It was a familiar musk, laced with hints of anger and a strong scent of concern as warm hands rubbed up your back, “Ally, it’s ok, sweetheart I’ve got you, I’ve got you” would be murmured into your ears before you felt him at your neck. Jack, your alpha, nipping and licking at your mate mark and scent gland as he held you close. Trying to relax himself and continuing to whisper soft words as your sobs slowly subsided into hiccups.

“Stupid alpha” were the first coherent words out of your mouth and you would halfheartedly hit his chest with one of your fists, leaving it at that as you felt him sigh into your shoulder, “I know” being his response before he was pulling back a little. Hands cupping your face you would feel his thumbs brush your tears away before his lips were on your own, drinking each other in and finally feeling as if the world was alright again. He would then lift you into his arms as his need to take care of you came through and you snuggled close to his chest before hearing a good natured chuckle behind you, “See Han, told you it would work once Angie said she let Ally out. Get an alpha nice and worked up, then touch his mate and the possessiveness snaps” Your head turning in time to see Hanzo swat his mates shoulder as Jesse rubbed his jaw, “You are lucky he merely punched you” He responded, but he was smiling to you kindly as you practically felt Jack rolling his eyes.

Giggling yourself as your alpha turned to leave once again, this time with you in tow, “Lets go before we catch Jesse’s stupidity” he would mumble and you would merely press a kiss to his mate mark, rubbing your cheek to scent him. Feeling him shudder you knew he had missed you as much as you missed him and though healing still needed to happen you were more confident that you would not lose your mate to his own faults, “I love you Jack” you coo in his ear, humming in content when you hear him respond, “I love you too”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to your room and some fluff

As soon as you reached your room Jack would settle you on your bed gently before running his fingers through your hair, rubbing the base of your ear lightly, “I missed you” he would murmur, but you caught it. Leaning into his touch you felt a snappy come back on your tongue, but bit it back as you gave him a smile, “I’m here now, it’s ok Jack” As upset as you were at him you knew voicing your anger and frustration would probably only make him back off and neither of you needed that right now. On your bed you would notice a bit of fabric sticking out from under one of the pillows and curiously you would pull it out, seeing Jack stiffen a bit as you found one of your shirts in your hand.

It was the shirt you had been wearing on the mission and by the smell he had not washed it, causing you to tilt your head at him. Hearing him sigh he would sit on the edge of the bed for now, “I needed your scent…it’s the only thing that has been helping me sleep without you here…I do the same thing any time you’re on a mission without me or if I am on one without you” he admit while he was staring at the shirt in your hands instead of you. Your heart thumping once you would see once again how fragile your alpha could be. He may be strong physically and have the most stubborn will you had ever seen, but after the hardships he had faced in his life it was moments like this that reminded you how that strength teetered on a knife edge.

Shifting your body a bit you would set the shirt aside and pull him into your arms once again, nipping his mate mark softly, “I understand Jack, really I do, I cuddle your pillow when you are gone and is why I scent on you so much before I have to go” You admit gently, feeling him relax at this, “I will never judge you for that dearest” If it was what comforted him you would make sure he had something the next time you were separated for a length of time, but your thoughts were cut short as you felt something damp hit your ears. Blinking a moment you would realize he was crying, silently, but the tears were there and you could smell the upset tinting his scent

His voice wavering a he spoke, “I was scared, Ally, so scared when you got hit. Damn you were losing blood quick and the biotic field didn’t seem to be doing a damn thing. I was panicking and we were pinned down, you were so pale when Angela finally got to us and then in surgery your heart stopped. Only for two minutes but it felt like eternity…I don’t deserve to be your alpha, I couldn’t protect you” he would choke out, having been holding all of this in, but now with you holding him and the safety of your room he was crumbling and it felt good. His body shifting he would bury his face into your chest now as the silent sobs wracked his body, tears soaking your shirt. Your ears flattening you would carefully shift you both laying down and relieved when he would shuffle his body up next to your own to keep the position.

One hand coming up to his flattened ears you would rub them gently, soothing, as your other rubbed his back. A soft crooning sound beginning in your chest you would just hold him, words would not help, and waited until the shaking subsided and he took a deep breath. Neither of you moving from the spot you then pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I’m still here Jack and you are my alpha. Nothing is going to change that and you did everything you could. You stayed with me when I got hit, any other alpha would have run off to get the bastard that did it, but you stayed till Angie came. It was a horrible ordeal, but we’re alive thanks to you and that is what matters” you coo to him gently, hearing him whimper a little “I don’t want to lose you” being muffled by your breasts and you nuzzled his ears, assuring him once again you were right there.

This cycle continuing for the next couple hours until you both fell asleep, the reassurance and closeness very much needed and when you both woke in the morning you were feeling much better. Jack awake first as always would be sitting against the headboard while your top half rest on your lap, your eyes opening to find him just watching you as his gentle fingers ran through your hair, “Morning beautiful” he say gently, as if not wanting to break the moment and you smiled at him, “Morning handsome” being your response before you were slowly and carefully sitting up. Whining a bit as your leg protested from the pain medication wearing off. Jack tensing a moment his eyes gained worry and you were shaking your head, “I’m ok, just hurts” you say, rubbing your wounded thigh lightly as he began to move. Looking to him quickly he would kiss your head, “Going to grab fresh bandages and medicine for you” he assure, heading to the door before you could respond.

Knowing he was going to go ask Angie for things you would take a deep breath, sitting up more and wiggling out of your pants to take a look at the wound. Unwrapping the current gauze your nose would wrinkle at the ointment there, but at least the neat row of stitches looked normal and not swollen. It was hard to believe almost a week ago now you almost bled out and were rushed into emergency surgery. Shaking your head of the thoughts you looked up as the door opened again, giggling as Jack was back and had his hands full. A cloth bag over one arm you assumed it had the medical supplies, your crutch under the other while his hands carried a tray with two steaming mugs and two plates, “Ana was making breakfast and handed this to me on my way back” he explain as he tip his head to the tray. For now he would carefully set that on the small coffee table you two had by an old couch that had been procured somehow. He then was by your side and you could see him look over your exposed legs and try not to look at your underwear, but a flare of his nostrils said he had not succeeded in that. Setting the bag down before he sat he would then gently reach to your leg, examining it himself and taking a deep breath, “Looking good now” he murmur

“Angie says they should fall out in a week or so and when they do I no longer need the crutch” you explain and his small nod showed he heard you before he got to work. Using some gauze he cleaned off the old ointment, “She gave me instructions to only put on more and bandage if they start to seem infected, right now just let them dry” he say when he didn’t move to put on fresh. He did however grab the pill bottle in the bag before lifting you up and bringing you to the couch, “She says to take these with food” he add before handing you a pill from the bottle, you happily taking it with a sip of the hot tea he had brought you before you both settled into breakfast and you were happy the tension from the past days had seemed to have completely gone.

You were safe with your alpha and he was content you were healing. All was going to be well.


End file.
